


Shattered

by Ellezaria



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M, My First Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: Fanart for "The Truth Remains" by WanderingAlice





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WanderingAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Truth Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468792) by [WanderingAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved this scene just because of the pain it caused me. SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls excuse the terrible expression coz I can't draw faces.  
(Is the comic readable/understandable? because it's my first time doing it and I hope I did alright)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also drew the Feather spell-key because I think it's neat


End file.
